1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolyte composition, an electrode sheet for a battery and an all-solid secondary battery using the same, and a method for manufacturing an electrode sheet for a battery and an all-solid secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, many commonly used lithium ion batteries use an electrolytic solution. Attempts are being made to replace this electrolytic solution with a solid electrolyte and make all of the constituent materials solid. In this regard, first among the advantages of the techniques which use an inorganic solid electrolyte is reliability. Combustible materials such as carbonate-based solvents are put to use in the electrolytic solution which is used for lithium ion secondary batteries as the media thereof. Although various countermeasures have been taken with respect to combustion, there is a demand for further measures to be provided at during overcharging or the like. An all-solid secondary battery consisting of an inorganic compound in which the electrolyte may be incombustible may be installed as a means for solving this demand.
A further advantage of an all-solid secondary battery is suitability for increasing the energy density by stacking the electrodes. In detail, it is possible to make a battery which has a structure where an electrode and an electrolyte are directly lined up in series. At this time, since it is possible to omit a metal package which seals a battery cell and a copper line or a bus bar which links to the battery cell, the energy density of the battery is greatly increased. In addition, the advantages also include good compatibility with a cathode material which is able to realize a high potential, and the like.
From each of the advantages as described above, the development of a next generation lithium ion secondary battery is actively under way (New Energy and Industrial Technology Development Organization, Fuel Cells and Hydrogen Technology Development Department, Electricity Storage Technology Development Division “NEDO 2008 Roadmap for the development of Next-Generation Automotive Battery Technology” (June, 2009)). On the other hand, an inorganic type all-solid secondary battery also has disadvantages since the electrolyte is a hard solid body. Examples of these disadvantages include the interface resistance between the solid particles being great. In order to improve this, there are examples which use a specific polymer compound as a binder. In detail, JP2013-008611A uses a surfactant which has a polyoxyethylene chain. JP1999-086899A (JP-H11-086899A) discloses the use of a hydrogenated butadiene copolymer.